


Aftermath

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [9]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: After Viper comes back from the dead, he realizes that Scar was physically and mentally scarred from Bluebell's attacks.
Relationships: Goodtimeswithscar/Viper
Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Physical Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my 3DS so sorry for shit format. Been wanting to write this since Viper's Ballad ended.

Viper sat with Jamekia in his base. Both had agreed to get to know each other's systems better just for a sense of togetherness; it was nice to have someone else with DiD on Hermitcraft. Made it easier for the PyCrew to handle their emotions better. Viper ate a golden carrot with a smile.

"You're always welcome here, Jamekia. As much as it pains me to admit it, I enjoy your company. You're not insanely annoying and another system is relatable." He chuckled and puured before both looked over upon hearing knocking.

Who could that be? Viper wasn't expecting anyone but, then again, they were on Hermitcraft. People tended to make surprise visits to friends. Jamekia snapped him from his short train of thought. "Should I let them in...?"

"I got this. Come in!" Viper hummed out; he had been humming and singing softly ever since he found his song. It made him... happy. Yeah, that was the word for it. 

Scar opened the door and smiled, waving. "Lemon's waiting for you, Jamekia. Said you were going to hang with Xisuma to learn some Minecraft mechanics."

Jamekia jumped up and almost shoved Scar aside in her rush. "I FORGOT. I'LL TALK WITH YOU LATER, VIPER!" Viper couldn't help but to chuckle; she was entertaining, that was for sure. He was glad she came.

Scar limped over to him and sat next to the alter, reaching out to grab his hand but pausing. "Are you comfortable with this?" 

It was nice to have Scar be so considerate and that warmed Viper's heart, as well as stirring those odd feelings inside of him. He liked these feelings and he wanted to put names to them. "Yeah." He gently grabbed Scar's hand and leaned on him.

"I was sure you were going to be gone forever when you wouldn't wake up after the fight. I... still don't know how you're back but... I don't mind." Scar smiled and hugged Viper. "I'm glad we're working on us before we try anything. Emotions are hard."

Viper could only nod in response. While he was getting better with emotions, he didn't like talking about them. He often clammed up and became nonverbal- he had no idea why- and could not get out of it for a while.

"Sorry. I know how you are with your emotions. I wish you'd open up more." Scar frowned, making Viper's heart sink and stomach twist. He very much did not like the sickly feeling he had at that moment. "I'll stop talking about it if you want." Viper only nodded and leaned on Scar's shoulder more. "Okay. Are you nonverbal right now?" 

Another nod. Scar wrapped an arm around Viper and played with his hair; he found his heart beating faster and his stomach getting tingly. Viper nuzzled Scar happily, eye falling to the leg Bluebell had broken in 5 places. 

The leg had to be amputated due to infection that had set in during healing. However, the Council- mainly Healer- helped him get a robotic replacement. Scar wasn't the best at walking with it but he was trying and that alone made Viper swell with pride.

He didn't deserve to feel proud. He had caused this. He had caused Scar's pain and had been too useless to fully help. Hell, Bluebell was still out there, same with Aster and Stream. What type of person was he to allow those people to be free? They hurt his friends and almost got Scar killed; Viper wouldn't forget the waterboarding Cub incident, for sure.

"It's okay, Viper." Scar kissed Viper's forehead, running a thumb across his cheek. "I'm okay and that's all we can ask for. I knew the risk when we went to save you. I knew this might happen and that's fine."

Yet, Viper felt guilty. He wanted to scream that he didn't deserve kindness and love. That he was a killer who only caused trouble. But, he chose to remain silent.

The silence ate at him from the inside out like a parasite created from negative experiences and emotions. Some part of Viper wanted to fight this and be rid of the regret and hurt only to revert back to anger. Another part of him wanted to allow it to kill him. To let it destroy him, torture him, and eat him alive. He embraced the latter part.


	2. Psychological

Viper almost jumped out of bed after Scar screamed; were they under attack?! Adrenaline pumped through his viens as he instinctively reached down to activate his leg braces, heart racing with such intensity that he was sure he'd have a heart attack. A hand fell upon his and Scar stopped him. Something was clearly wrrong with the tall male; his hair was a mess, bags under his eyes, and his entire body shaking as it fought a panic attack.

"Bluebell's... gone, right?" The way Scar's voice wavered and was almost choked out made Viper's heart ache in a way he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy; it was like the ugly feeling og guilt was infesting the heart and being pumped through every vien of his small body- it chilled him and made him want to just leave everyone without a word so they wouldn't be hurt by him anymore. He had to be strong. 

"He fled after Kudzu was killed. Xisuma has precautions in place in case. He'll never come back and, if he does, we'll take care of him."

"Promise?" Scar's breathing was rough and fast as he shrunk himself in his panic attack. God, why did Viper, of all people, had to be the one to see this? To watch him suffer because of the mistakes Viper made years ago? Regret and guilt went hand in hand, poisioning Viper's mind with thoughts that he'd be better off dead. He shook it off the best he could and gently grabbed Scar's hand.

"Promise." He kissed Scar's forehead to comfort him, holding the man close and humming. Small music notes appeared and danced in time with his hums. "Need some fresh air?" Viper really wanted to just get away from the bedroom that reminded him that it was his fault Scar was damaged.

"S-sure." Viper helped Scar up and let him hold onto his hands as they walked to the cool, dark outside. He didn't care that the contact was bringing back some bad memories- being forced to hug the man who had just did some very, very bad things to young Python- because he wanted to focus on Scar. He needed to make sure he was going to be fine.

"Better?" Viper gently supported Scar into sitting on the ground, grass crunching gently under his weight. Scar nodded, which eased Viper to some degree. "G-good." He kissed Scar's hand before sitting next to him, letting the other hermit breathe through his panic attack.

The two sat side by side through the night. Guilt overpowered the traumatic memories Viper had and forced him to shove aside his own panic. Scar's psychological damage was his fault, as well his physical. _"I'll do anything to make it up to you, Scar..."_ He vowed to give up whatever he needed to if it meant Scar wouldn't be forever affected by Viper's mistake. He wanted to make things right.


End file.
